zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ara-Bunny Nights: Genie In A Bottle
Once a year at Sahara Square, an Oriental Weekend Festival was hosted at its glorious festival pavilion. It was so popular that even animals who didn´t live in that part of the city paid a visit there. Lots of oriental-themed food and merchandise were at sale on a marketplace there and all sorts of fitting entertainment were available too. One of the highlights of the festival and the most anticipated one of them was going to be a show involving the number one star of the city, Gazelle herself. The show was going to involve both her singing and somebody doing a belly dance at the same time in tune of her cover of a very popular song. Gazelle definitely was going to do the singing part, but she still needed somebody to do the dancing part. Luckily for her, somebody who had once studied under her agreed to assist her at the show, which pleased her greatly. Judy had started to get really good at dancing, and this would be her biggest performance yet all by herself. It wouldn´t be the easiest one, but she wanted to try her best. Of course, her boyfriend Nick wanted to see her performance eagerly too. Now, he was already sitting in his seat with the rest of the audience. Judy´s belly dancing wasn´t very well known yet, but if there was somebody who loved it the most, it was definitely him. Besides Nick, Bogo and Clawhauser had also come to see the show. They too wanted to see how Judy would fare, especially since they hadn´t seen her dance before, but mostly they were there for Gazelle, being huge fans of the pop star. "We got the best seats in the house, didn´t we?" an excited Clawhauser said. "Yes, but keep your donuts down during the show, okay? I want to hear her singing, not your chomping", Bogo reminded. "Sure, I already ate", the cheetah assured, putting his lunch box away. Nick didn´t say anything. He just couldn´t wait to see his sweetheart dance gracefully again. Soon, lights went down. Curtains revealed a stage decorated just like a room inside a Turkish palace. A giant magic lamp was there too, with smoke coming out of it. The lamp opened up, revealing both Gazelle and Judy in their best bedlahs, and the former having a microphone in her hoof. "She looks gorgeous in that, doesn´t she?" Nick said to Bogo, who was enticed more by Gazelle instead. "Oh Gazelle....oh wait what! Hopps? Yes, sure", he said, and just kept on eyeing the angel with horns. Clawhauser was squealing with excitement. Soon, Judy started to twirl while holding the veil in her paws while Gazelle began to sing. I feel like I´ve been locked up tight ''For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone to release me You´re licking your lips and blowing kisses my way But that don´t mean I´m gonna give it away Baby, baby, baby Gazelle´s dance moves were a lot calmer while Judy was clearly putting her all into it. Swaying her hips, she soon dropped the veil and started to wave her paws more freely. Nick was totally enthralled, and even his two colleagues were surprised to see the rabbit dance this well. Oh whoa... My body´s saying let´s go Oh whoa... But my heart is saying no If you wanna be with me, baby There´s a price you pay I´m a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do I´m a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta rub me the right way, honey I´m a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come and let me out Nick couldn´t take his eyes off Judy. Her almost hypnotic dance moves almost perfectly matched Gazelle´s singing. He could even see her winking at him briefly, which made him blush yet again. The music´s playing and the lights´ down low One more dance and then we´re good to go Waiting for someone who needs me Hormones racing at the speed of light But that don´t mean it´s gonna be tonight Baby, baby, baby Oh whoa... My body´s saying let´s go Oh whoa... But my heart is saying no If you wanna be with me, baby There´s a price you pay I´m a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do I´m a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta rub me the right way, honey I´m a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come and let me out Gazelle kept singing as Judy´s moves got more dynamic and even a bit more risqué too. The show ended with the two posing elegantly together while the song came to an end, and the audience cheered "Bogo, what are you doing?" Clawhauser asked his boss who was checking out his phone. "Just checking out Zoogle for one thing. None of your business", he said. What he was really looking for though was if they had already released a Judy version of the famous app Dancing With Gazelle. Nick had applauded wildly as the show ended. The rabbit was about to go back to the backstage as he approached her. "That was wonderful, Carrots", Nick handed her a rose. "Thank you. I´m glad it turned out as well as I hoped", she answered. "It sure did. Gazelle is proud of you, and so am I. You´ve got the rhythm in your blood and you look great in that bedlah. No wonder you got the applause you deserved", Nick said. "Maybe I should consider a career change", Judy laughed. "Can I ask for one wish from the genie in the bottle, though?" Nick asked, smiling lovingly. "Sure, what?" she wondered. "If we could celebrate your success by sharing a drink at the acacia juice bar outside the hall together", Nick said while smooching Judy on the cheek. "Certainly. Gazelle isn´t busy at the moment, so there´s no hurry back to the backstage", she said. Soon, Nick and the star of the evening were sitting together outside the bar and gazing at the stars on the night sky together. It wasn´t long until the two finished their drinks and sat next to each other, holding paws and kissing again. "The most beautiful star in the Sahara Square isn´t on the night sky, it´s sitting next to me", Nick sighed. Category:Songfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy